foxhoundfandomcom-20200213-history
Danny Parker (Character)
'Danny Parker '(The Dark Knight)'' ''is the main character of The Dark Knight: Apocalypse as well as the Time Heroes Cinematic Universe. Biography Danny Parker was born "Daniel Rhodes Parker" in the city of Mentor, Ohio. He was raised by his parents Robert and Sara Parker, and underwent your average life. He moved at a young age to the city of Cincinnati, where he attended school from kindergarten to high school, meeting his best friends Alexis Flowers, Marco Sellers, and Harry Webster. During their freshman year in high school, a close friend of the four was attacked by a serial killer in the city. Under the influence, the group joked about a vigilante patrolling the streets of their hometown. Alexis and Danny particually took a liking to the idea. It wasn't until Danny learned of an impending school shooting event when he decided to take action. As his school was shot up, Danny intervened, taking the school shooter down. Praised by the police and his friends, Danny suddenly had the confidence in his abilities to be a hero. When serial killer Ka-as reappeared halfway through his freshman year, Danny donned the Dark Knight mantle to track him down, bring him to justice, and avenge the death of his mutual friend. Trained by Alexis Flowers and Marco Sellers, while simutaneously taking defense classes, Danny somewhat mastered enough hand to hand combat techniques to handle himself. He spent the rest of the year cracking down on crime, before eventually coming face to face with Ka-as, where he managed to subdue him and leave him for the police. After a small hiatus, Danny found himself donning the suit and mask again when his pothead friend Harry Webster became involved in debt with his drug dealer, who worked with a notorius drug leader in Cincinnati: Dr. Teapot. While on his way to rescue his friend, he crossed paths with two other vigilantees in Cinncinnati: The Shadow Twins. Together they combined forces to take down Dr. Teapot and his drug ring, and rescue Harry. The Shadow Twins had an alternate plan however, to take down all criminals in the city by murdering and slaughtering them all. Disagreeing with this, Danny opposed him, and the two became enemies when Danny intervenes in a muder attempt on a paroled man. With the help of his friends and Danny's summoned might, they managed to drive the Shadow Twins out of Cincinnati. Afterwards, Danny spent the remainder of his high school years donning the identiy of The Dark Knight. After failing to save a woman from an escaped Ka-as, Danny attempted to retire from being The Dark Knight, much to the dismay of Alexis, who disagreed with his decision. She took upon the mantle of The White Knight to replace Danny, and the two ensued in an argument. Danny eventually fell back into his Dark Knight duties to not only watch over Alexis, but to be by her side. During the invasion of the Crimson Empire, he saved many people who were attacked. He later discovered his family was murdered during the commotion, and he was left to fight alongside his friends and the military to end the invasion. After the events of Apocalypse, he fell into a depression with the loss of Alexis and everyone else he loved, isolating himself from everyone. Appearances Danny appears The Dark Knight: Apocalypse. He is also mentioned several times in The Renegade. Trivia *Danny became the Dark Knight during his freshman year in high school at the age of 14. *Danny spent his first few years in preperation of becoming The Dark Knight by heavy training and taking on small petty crimes such as robberies, thefts, and muggers. *Throughout the years, he upped the anty, taking on mercenaries, serial killers, and drug dealers. *In Apocalypse, he attends college as a freshman and sophomore. *Danny, Marco, Alexis, and Harry have known each other since kindergarten. *Danny has worn a total of four suits throughout his time as The Dark Knight. The original suit that is showcased in Genesis, his white suit which is stolen by Alexis in Apocalypse, his stealth suit given to him by The Shadow Twins (which was destroyed in combat), and his current armored suit, worn in Apocalypse. Significance Danny is a reflection of Endpoint's personality. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:The Dark Knight Category:The Resistance Category:Time Heroes Cinematic Universe